


Sometimes Two Is Better Than One

by goodluckgettingtosleep



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate Triangle, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodluckgettingtosleep/pseuds/goodluckgettingtosleep
Summary: It’s weird, this soulmates thing. Alex has always thought so. People are born with random sentences scribbled onto their skin, and they’re supposed to be the first words their soulmate ever says to them. Generally speaking, he does think that the soulmarks make sense, too. For most people. His, however, has never made any sense at all.Because his soulmark says "Hi, I’m Reggie. Reggie says you’re killing it on the drums, man."
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 275
Collections: Random_booklovers favourite Sunset Curve fics





	Sometimes Two Is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: "can I request ot3 or even all 4 sunset curve soulmates drabble"
> 
> this... is so much longer than a drabble, i’m so sorry. it was only going to be a fraction of this but then... i kind of liked this universe and kept going, lol.
> 
> anyway, here we go. 2k of sunset curve ot3 soulmate goodness. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @sunsetcurveofficial, where i am also still taking prompts

It’s weird, this soulmates thing. Alex has always thought so. People are born with random sentences scribbled onto their skin, and they’re supposed to be the first words their soulmate ever says to them. It sounds all beautiful and _easy_ enough, and really, for most people it is. He supposes it’s nice to know you’re actually supposed to be with the person you may or may not fall in love with. Most soulmates do, he knows. But not all of them. Some remain platonic, because some people are not made for romance and that’s okay. He knows that platonic love isn’t any less important than romantic love. Generally speaking, he does think that the soulmarks make sense, too. For most people. 

His, however, has never made any sense at all. 

Because his soulmark says **Hi, I’m Reggie. Reggie says you’re killing it on the drums, man.**

It doesn’t make any sense. It never has. 

So, he met Reggie when he was 13. And Reggie said the first part of his soulmark to him. Which makes sense. The second part, however, remains unsaid. And it doesn’t surprise him that it does. Because why the hell would _Reggie_ tell him that _Reggie_ says he’s killing it on the drums? It doesn't. Make. Any. Sense. And frankly, it makes Alex a little anxious to think about. Does he have two soulmates? He used to think that is something that only happens in fairy tales. 

The weirdest part, however, is the fact that half of Reggie’s soulmark also remains unsaid. Reggie has the words **Oh, hello, I’m Alex. Dude, you** **_shred_ ** **on the bass!** tattooed onto the skin on his forearm. The first part is self-explanatory and makes perfect sense, but Alex didn’t even know Reggie plays bass when he first met him. 

He and Reggie have spent hours and hours dwelling on what it all means, and why both of their unsaid halves are related to their instruments, but to no avail. They have no clue. Having two soulmates is _rare,_ but your soulmate _also_ having two soulmates is close to impossible. Neither of them have ever heard of that happening before. Except maybe in fairytales or TV shows. 

On Alex’s 14th birthday, they agree that there isn’t any point in agonising over it, because they would inevitably find out, eventually. So Alex tries not to dwell on it anymore and focus on his new boyfriend instead. Because while he and Reggie have assumed they are soulmates of the platonic kind at first, they have since figured out that kissing is much nicer than it looks on TV, especially when they’re doing it with each other. 

They’re 15 when it all starts making sense. Except it still doesn’t, and it’s completely insane. It’s a perfectly normal Wednesday and Alex is waiting for Reggie by his locker, idly going over his maths notes, when he hears Reggie’s familiar laughter reach his ears. He looks up with a smile, and he finds Reggie walking towards him, dragging another boy he’s never seen before along by the hand. There are a couple of thoughts raining down on him all at once, approximately in this order:

  1. “Why is my boyfriend holding hands with another guy?”
  2. “Who is this?”
  3. “Don’t be jealous now, Alex. He’s your soulmate.” 
  4. “Fuck, that new guy is _pretty._ Almost as pretty as Reggie.” 
  5. “Stop staring, Alex.” 



“Alex! Alex!!” Reggie says excitedly when they reach him. He’s beaming, his smile almost blinding, and Alex wants to cry a little bit because he loves him so much. “You gotta meet Luke! He’s just moved here, and I just met him in music class. Also-- no, never mind, later. Luke, this is Alex.” Reggie is jumping up and down a little, and he’s so bubbly, he almost seems nervous. Alex faintly wonders what that’s all about. 

Alex stares, feeling a little overwhelmed by an onslaught of emotions he can’t really place. Luke nods at him. 

“Reggie says you’re killing it on the drums, man,” Luke says casually, and Alex swears his heart stops. No way. His whole world is closing in on him, and he stares at Luke open-mouthed, unable to say a single word. He blinks, and forces himself to look away from Luke - his _soulmate_ , his freaking _second soulmate_ \- and meet Reggie’s eyes instead. Reggie looks like a deer in the headlights, and at least that’s an emotion Alex can relate to. It’s eerily quiet for a long time, the chatter of the students around them drowned out by Alex’s own heart hammering against his ribcage. 

“Umm… are you two okay?” Luke asks, and somehow the sound of his voice snaps Alex back to reality. Right. He has yet to say anything. Has yet to say the words written on Luke’s skin somewhere. Oh dear. What is he going to say? Why does he feel so pressured to say the right thing when it’s already been decided anyway? He feels himself panic a little. He should just answer Luke’s question, right? Easy. Isn’t it? Except he doesn’t even remember what Luke said. _Fuck._

“What the fu--” he starts muttering, eyes widening as he stops himself, “I mean, no, I can’t say that-- no, that’s awful, oh my god, I messed this all up. Fuck!” His eyes widen even further when he realises just how badly he fucked up. He looks back at Luke and blushes.

“I am _so_ sorry, man,” he says, and he means it. Luke stares at him for a long moment before bursting into loud laughter. He holds onto Reggie’s shoulder to keep himself upright, and something about the sight and the sound sends a flutter to Alex’s stomach. Reggie is laughing too, and he keeps eyeing him fondly. It helps to calm Alex some. 

When Luke’s laughter ceases into a grin, he picks up the hem of his sleeveless band shirt and reveals a perfect tattoo of Alex’s rambling. It’s not all there is, though. Above it, there is a line saying, **Thanks, I also happen to shred on the banjo.**

Alex blinks. It fits perfectly with Reggie’s second half. And Reggie does shred on the banjo. No. That can’t be real, can it? They can’t _all_ be soulmates, right? That doesn’t happen. He looks up to meet Reggie’s beautiful green eyes, and he’s beaming at him. Then he meets Luke’s, and the stranger - because that’s what he still is to him - grins from ear to ear. 

“Well, boys. Nice to meet ya. Soulbros, or some shit.” 

Alex makes a face. Reggie giggles and shoves at Luke’s shoulder. 

“Soul _bros?”_

Alex faintly wonders if Luke is straight and makes up for the platonic part of their little triangle. Luke raises an eyebrow, grinning. 

“No? Okay, well, that’s good. ‘Cause I think you’re both like, _insanely_ cute.” 

Alex blushes, he knows he does, and he’s comforted by the fact that Reggie blushes, too. Red blotches appear all over his cheeks, and it’s the most beautiful thing. 

Luke seems to have no qualms about anything, and Alex thinks that makes sense. He and Reggie do still need a little more confidence between them, and a little more of a doer, since they both tend to be talkers if no one pulls them along. 

“Uh, yeah, Reggie and I are already dating,” Alex says. Luke nods as if he likes to hear that. He’s definitely adjusting to this weird three-way situation much faster than Alex is. 

_“Sweet!”_ he says and beams at them. “Also, boys! We can start a _band._ How cool is that?”

Alex stares again, feeling like he’s missed something. He and Reggie have been talking about starting a band with their friend Bobby for so long, but they’ve never done it. 

“I play the guitar,” Luke explains, “And I sing, and write music.” 

Well, Alex thinks, that makes more sense than anything he’s ever heard before in his life. Just like their soulmarks suddenly make the most sense in the world. 

+++

Reggie falls for Luke first. Alex sees it happening right in front of his eyes, and he wonders if he should be jealous, but he stomps out that spark before it can be set aflame. They’re all soulmates and it was bound to happen. It’s not like he doesn’t feel it too, the magnetic pull towards Luke. Luke is wonderful. He lives and breathes for his music, he’s driven and passionate, and kind. There is a depth to him, too, and Alex thinks he can’t wait to explore it. Alex would say he’s the most beautiful person he’s ever met, if it wasn’t for Reggie. They are so different in so many ways, but that’s one thing they have in common. 

“I think I want to kiss Luke,” Reggie says one afternoon when they’re 16 and hanging out in Alex’s room, listening to music and waiting for Luke to pick them up and take them to Bobby’s place for their band practice. “Is that okay?” 

Alex smiles at him and pulls at his arm to make him straddle his hips. He reaches up to brush a loose strand of hair off Reggie’s forehead. 

“Of course it is,” he tells him. Reggie beams, but Alex can see another worry crease appear on his forehead.

“You don’t want to yet, do you?” he asks carefully. Alex shakes his head. 

“I’m happy to kiss just you for now.”

Reggie smiles again and leans down to press his lips against Alex’s. Alex wraps his arms around Reggie’s neck to keep him from pulling away as he deepens their kiss. Alex _loves_ kissing Reggie. He thinks it’s the best feeling in the world.

They’re still kissing when Luke bursts into the room. Reggie startles so badly, he nearly falls off the bed, and Alex knocks his head on the headboard. 

“Aw guys, without me again? I’m really starting to get a little jealous here,” Luke pouts. 

Reggie gives Alex a look, and Alex nods, encouraging him to go on. So Reggie jumps up from the bed and takes a few strides across the room to step into Luke’s space, push him until his back hits the door, and then kiss him right on the mouth. Alex expects jealousy, but he only finds himself feeling warm all over. He loves them both, he knows, even though he might not have any desire to kiss Luke just yet. It’s mostly just due to his nervousness anyway, but even that makes no sense, because it’s not like Luke would reject him. 

He watches Luke kiss Reggie back eagerly, his hands roaming over the other boy’s back as he keeps him close and tilts his head for a better angle. 

When they pull apart, Luke smiles happily, and Alex feels that flutter in his stomach again. He knows he won’t last much longer. Especially now that he’s seen Luke kiss Reggie. Maybe he kind of… wants a taste anyway. But not just yet, even though Luke is giving him a longing look over Reggie’s shoulder and it does all sorts of funny things to his chest. 

They’re 17 when he finally gives in and kisses Luke in the middle of one of his impassioned rants about the song he’s working on. Luke gasps in surprise, but immediately lets go of his guitar to bring a hand up to the back of Alex’s head. He kisses him back the way he plays music. He gives it his everything. It’s the best feeling in the world, right on par with kissing Reggie. 

When Alex pulls away, Reggie is grinning at them from his spot on the floor where he’s idly plucking at the strings of his bass. Luke is smiling happily and promptly wraps his arms around Alex’s waist to hug him, holding on tight. 

“Dude, you had me so worried. I was half convinced you didn’t want me like that. That this part of the triangle is strictly platonic for you or something!” he says. 

“I told you, babe,” Reggie comments. “He just needed time.” 

Alex shrugs. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel like that. I just-- I get so nervous sometimes and--”

Luke interrupts him by pulling him into another kiss. 

“I know, you dork,” he says, then turns towards Reggie, “You’re both dorks.” 

Reggie doesn’t even look up from his bass when he says, “Yeah, but you love us anyway.” 

“That’s fair. I really do,” Luke says, shrugging, then clears his throat, “Well, soulmates. Let’s get to work. We got an important gig to rehearse for.” 

\- End. -


End file.
